The Mask (object)
The Mask is a very ancient and incredibly powerful evil object created by the Spectral Hand, tens of thousands of years ago by a foul witch. It is silent and unyielding as Necrafa had worn it constantly during her fierce battles with both generations of Mysticons. It has been deeply attached to proxima and her bitter feelings of loneliness, rage, betrayal and revenge, refusing to be removed, to the point of rejecting Mallory. However, it did nothing when Mallory managed to acquire it and actually put it on, thus warping her mind to the point of unstable madness and corruption, and slightly altering her looks, as it did for Proxima. Magical Properties * Possession & Mind Control: '''It has the ability to take possession of someone who is near it or is actually holding it in their hand. It distorts its victim's voice and causes their eyes to glow white. An indication of a stronger hold over its victim, their eyes glow red. * '''Corruption & Insanity: Being made of pure evil, it is capable of gradually corrupting the very heart and soul of its wearer, to the point of madness and instability. Even one single fragment of the mask proves to be quite effective. At one point, as a result of Proxima's intense rage and inner fury, its eye glowed red and a deeper, distorted feminine voice could be heard. Eventually this entity of pure evil succeeded in taking total possession of Proxima's body and tormented mind to state its true aim. * Power/Ability Bestowal: 'By one single fragment, the mask has the ability to bestow a fraction of its original wearer's unusually strong dark powers onto another, as with Proxima and her prolonged contact with it. * '''Mastery of Deception: '''It is capable easily manipulating and influence those who think they are weak, lonely and abandoned by those they believed to have cared about them; namely the eleven sorceress who was transformed into the lich queen of the undead "Necrafa" and ultimately the lonely and heartbroken orphan Proxima. Appearances Season One * The Astromancer Job (flashback) * All Hail Necrafa! (actual debut appearance) * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) The Mask in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon (debut) * Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (comic debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Quotes * "We're listening. People have mocked you, liked to you your whole life:- the Astromancers, the Mysticons, [[Arkayna|''Arkayna]]. We can help you set everything right." * "We can help you get the revenge you rightfully deserve." * "I have been reborn with one purpose:' to ''destroy the realm!!" About the Mask Season One * "From bonehead to fashion-challenged hag. I mean what's with the mask?" * "Her face as flawless as a porcelain mask." * "The whole mask thing, huge red flag." Season Two * This thing gives me the willies." * "It gives me ''the urge to smash it into smithereens." * "Nothing can destroy save the Rift of Ruin." * "You travel there will one of my Astromancers and toss the Mask into its fiery core." * "Guard this with your life." * "The sooner we destroy this thing, the better." * "You thought the Mask corrupted ''me, but it actually corrupted her mind." * "All that matters is we retrieve the Mask." * "Get away from my mask." * "The mask is mine!!" * "Proxima, destroy the mask!!" * "Give me the Mask, girl." * "I will destroy this evil once and for all!!" * "So long, evil mask-y." * "The Mask of Necrafa was been destroyed." * "Proxima- she has Necrafa's Mask." * "How can she have the mask? We destroyed it." * "I just can't believe she stole the Mask." * "I'm sure it's the Mask. It must have corrupted her." * "Take off the mask before it's too late." * "So you can have its power for yourself?" * "Wretched mask. I never should have put you on." * "You do my evil biding. I don't do yours." * "Tomorrow, I will do what I should have done long ago':' Toss you into the Rift of Ruin." * "That mask deserves someone fierce, something with ambition." * "She's never taken off the mask before. This is our only chance to snatch it without her going supernova on us." * "Once I get that mask, nature's the first thing to go." * "I can taste the power of the Mask already." * "Quick, the Mask!" * "Now that I'm one with the Mask, I'm more powerful than you can imagine." * "And I have the Mask." * "I shall keep it safe." * "You are not ''getting that mask!!" * "Just get her back to the Stronghold, then we'll deal with this mask. Once and for all." * "Okay, let's destroy this mask." * "It fused to her mind. If we rip it off..." * 'it'll rip her mind out with it." * "It's a spell that can free her mind from the Mask's evil hold." * "There must have been interference from the Mask." * "It's the Mask. It must've sensed us in Proxima's mind." * "Let's just find that spell, so we can remove the Mask and get out of here!!" * "She put on the Mask because of ''me." * "The Mask would have made her destroy the Free Psyche ''spell." * "Now let's see who wears it better." * "Say goodbye to the Mask." * "When Proxima was under the influence of the Mask, she learned certain things. Dark things." * "It showed her how to create a very powerful mask. She then wiped out the Dragons of Light by creating the Spectral Dragon. Then, thousands of years later, a powerful elven sorceress, scorned by her people- found the Mask. It spoke to her." * "The Mask urged Necrafa to corrupt a noble Sky Lancer." * "I know you were under the Mask's evil influence, but did you have to turn all of the Astromancers evil?" * "When the evil witch created the Mask, when it gave her power, what was the first thing she did?" Narration * "And the Mask that had brought so much pain, so much suffering, was finally destroyed." Trivia * As with the Mask of Lord Gramorr of the cancelled French animated show ''LoliRock,''' it is broken in two and has its dark power influences and corrupts one who is full of bitterness, hatred, loneliness and a desire for vengeance (Praxina wanting to avenge the demise of her twin brother Mephisto). Also, it concealed Gramorr's mouth, just as with Queen Necrafa's. * A small red rhombus is on its forehead. Once Proxima puts it on, the rhombus is no longer there. * A stone representation of it is on the statue of her Necrafa herself, above the throne. * A mysterious voice is heard whispering from within its fragment. Whether it is the voice of Necrafa or a different entity altogether remains to be seen. However, this entity seems to have managed to take full possession of Proxima's mind and body; declaring that it has been reborn with one purpose only:''' to destroy the entire realm of Gemina through Proxima. It is eventually revealed that there are voices of several evil entities; capable of summoning dark creepers with the mask on them. * It could only be destroyed by being thrown into the fiery core of the Rift of Ruin itself. Category:Items